Base Animals
__TOC__ Some animals in Fantasy Forest Story copy the form of other animals. The original animal from which the form is copied is called a Base Animal. An animal's basis is determined by its behavior and movements in the game. As such, the still images on the wiki should not be used to determine an animal's basis. Note that while some animals may share some characteristics of the animals that they are based upon, they are not all the same. As such, there is no single set of characteristics that can be used to classify these animals. Here is a list of the Base Animals and the Animals that are based upon them. Armordillo Animals Based Upon it: *Ampeater *Blossom Possum *Dread Panda *Dripmunk *Gingerbread Mouse *Harvest Hedgehog *Harvest Hoarder *Heartvark *Honey Badger *Jingle Shells *Love Bug *Loyal Badger *Magma Mouse *Magnetic Mouse *Masquerade Mouse *Money Badger *Monsoon Marmot *Napping Turtle *Nocturtle *Nog Hog *Peppermint Platty *Porcupineapple *Porcuplenty *Red Panda *Sapybara *Snappy Turtle *Snowpossum *Solar Shell *Starmodillo *Sugarskull Glider *Torchard *Tortice *Tortigloo *Tree Gecko *Turtisle Aurora Pegasus Animals Based Upon it: *Dread Pegasus *Fey Foal *Glitzen *Hippogryph *Nightmare *Olympian Pegasus *Pearl Peryton *Petal Peryton *Posy Pegasus *Ruby Heliopegasus *Sagittarius *Shining Steed *Valkyrie *Virgo *Wind Wanderer Cosmic Phoenix Animals Based Upon it: *Alice *Birthday Pheasant *Blazelisk *Brave Eagle *Cedar Waxwing *Celtic Kite *Citrine Peregrin *Cold Turkey *Conducktor *Crowmantic *Cupid Sparrow *Egyptian Vulture *Fabled Roc *Falconch *Friar Duck *Frightingale *Fueljay *Harvest Loon *Jupitern *Kingfisher *Love Dove *Lovebird *Matcha Macaw *Nebulark *Paradise Parrot *Parrotfish *Pasha Parrot *Peamoth *Peregrine Djinn *Peridot Phoenix *Present Pheasant *Ra *Rainbow Raven *Rainforest Flyer *Reckless Roc *Rubble Rooster *Scarecrow *Seagull *Shockatoo *Swan Prince *Swan Princess *Sweet Swan *Terradactyl *Thunderhawk *Tubacan *Turtle Dove *Wise Eagle *Year of the Rooster Deadwing Animals Based Upon it: *Goldscale *Rainbow Scale Eagle Beagle Animals Based upon it: *Caturn *Catypuss *Dropbear *Flyerfox *Hareon *Koala Cadabra *Meowl *Palmeranian *Vampire Cat Eerie Owl Animals Based upon it: *Fruitbat *Grandmother *Hooded Robin *Infernowl *Starry Night Owl *Tinsowl Fairy Ferret Animals Based Upon it: *Aquatter *Autumoth *Bee Mine *Bell Fairy *Chameneon *Fallaby *Festive Firefly *Golden Flutter *Hedgehog *Hummingburn *Lemurcury *Lunar Moth *Lunarwhal *Mercat *Merry Fairy *Merry Meercat *Monarchy *Orchid Otter *Party Pixie *Peter Panda *Racmoon *Rainguin *Scorpio *Spring Wing *Sugar Plum Fairy Frostfang Animals Based Upon it: *Anubis *Aquafox *Autumn Equifox *Beagle Scout *Beauty *Big Bad Wolf *Bulldog *Cactus Kitsune *Candy Horn *Candy Mane *Captain K9 *Cerberus *Chocolate Lab *Chocolate Rabbit *Chrysantheram *Cozy Cuddler *Dogfish *Dogwood *Doodle Poodle *Dumbledog *Dusky *Earl Greyhound *Ebenezer Pooch *Electricutie *FaLaLaLamb *Fennec Shox *Firefox *Fladingo *Flare Hare *Fluffy *Four Leaf Rover *French Bulldog *Frosterrier *German Shepburn *Ginger Red Fox *Gingerbread Bunny *Golden Labrathor *Golden Retriever *Great Danebow *Ground Hound *Growlin *Halfmoon Howler *Harmony Dragon *Heart Hound *Holly Collie *Hoppulence *Hottweiler *Howloween *Hug Pug *Irish Setter *Italian Greyhound *Jackal-Lantern *Jackalope *Jackalope Frost *Jolly Collie *King Barkthur *Ladypug *Little Lamb *Lucky Rabbit *Megara *Meteroar *Papillon *Persephone *Phlox Fox *Pixie Paw *Pomtumn *Poppy Hopper *Poppy Puppy *Present Puppy *Princess Pup *Psyena *Puppy Love *Pyroar *Rainbow Dragon *Rainbow Wolf *Ribbunny *Ritzy Rover *Roarfrost *Runic Fox *Saintly Bernard *Salty Dog *Scratcher *Sheepdog *Shivering Snuggler *Shock Fox *Sirius *Sirrus *Snapdrake *Spring Equifox *Station Dalmatian *Summer Equifox *Sunrise Drake *Sweet Sheep *Sylph Kitten *Terrorier *Toy Poodle *Trail Traveler *Vanillamb *Water Dog *Werewoof *Winter Equifox *Winter Wonderlamb *Woodsmane *XO Fox *Yang *Yappy Birthday *Yellow Lavador *Yukon Wolf Jellyflash Animals Based Upon it: *Jollyfish *Opal Octopus *Ornament Octopus Magmacore Animals Based Upon it: *Blizard *Emerald Dragon *Gargolem *Garnet Griffin *Glacial Griffin *Harpy *Old Bones *Romanticore *Sapphire Cthulhu *Sea Drake *Sea Horse *Skeletal Dragon *Skyena *Snapdragon *Snowflake Drake *Sparklefox *Storm Sphinx *Topaz Tiger *Winged Lion *Wyburn Mamaroo Animals Based Upon it: *Allagater *Aquarius *Black Bear'd *Boom Bear *Bountiful Bunny *Brawny Bear *Brownie Bear *Captain Time *Cranbeary *Crashclaw *Cuddly Cub *Drizzly Bear *Easter Bunny *Feast Beast *Froggy Bandit *G.I. Joey *Gecko Roman *Gretel *Gummy Bear *Hansel *Honey Bear *Hoppour *Icegator *Julius Baever *Mama Bear *Marsupial *Mouseguard *Mrs. Claws *Nutcracker *Papa Penguin *Party Penguin *Pawpaw Bear *Petite Panda *Sidekicker *Snow Monster *Sobek *Strawbeary *Sunbear *Teddy Bear *Timbear *Toy Elephant Northwest Whale Animals Based Upon it: *Capricorn *Gold Fish *Lantern Fish *Neptuna *Orcagami *Orcoral Whale *Star Fish *Sunfish Ocean Owl Animals Based Upon it: *Cockatorch *Dream Bat *Fire Glider *Flowler *Nocturnowl *Snowy Owl *Treasure Toucan Orca Snail Animals Based Upon it: *Banana Slug Pandaffodil Animals Based Upon it: *Aqua Ursa *Bearon *Birthday Bear *Capybirthday *Celtic Cub *Ember Bear *Hydro Yak *Iciclaw *Mardi Claw *Mulberry *Pumpkin Panda *Slumbear *Solar Bear *Torch Bearer Patriotter Animals Based Upon It: *Enchantress *Gemini *Hotter Otter *Merit Badger *Mrs. Potter *Red Weasely *Ringed Roller *Robber Raccoon *Thundeerkat *Weasel Witch *Wild Wondercat Petal Peacock Animals Based Upon it: *Pop Art Peacock Plantlers Animals Based Upon it: *Aethler *Andean Alpaca *Aquamarine Pony *Aries *Bella Fawn *Blossom Buck *Buck Brush *Buckaneer *Charger *Chilly Goat *Chocolate Moose *Cinderelka *Cursed Rose *Deerthy *Electric Elk *Enchantalope *Flowering Fawn *Freyja *Gazellef *Georaffe *Giza Camel *Guinedeer *Hartwood *Harvest Horn *Highland Stag *Holly Hoof *Lambi *Little Fawn *Lunar Goat *Marigoat *Medoe *Melodeer *Menoram *Moroccan Gazelle *Pastel Giraffe *Peruvian Llama *Prince Charring *Pygmy Giraffe *Rampage *Rapstallion *Reindeer *Secret Santler *Spruce Moose *Sunburst Steed *Sweater Donner *Sweethart *Tesllama *Volcamel *Yule Mule *Zeus Moose Punk Skunk Animals Based Upon it: *Basalt Hound *Chipskunk *Dragon Roll *Ember Ermine *Freezel *Ground Squirrel *Halloweasel *Hot Dog *Molten Marten *Pinata Puppy *Squirrel Away *Striped Skunk *Unicorgi *Wealth Corgi *Wolverink Pyro Pony Animals Based Upon it: *Amethyst Pony *Andromareda *Anuket *Aqua Azteca *Arabian Horse *Art Nouveau Horse *Bead Steed *Bone Bronco *Chilldebeest *Coastal Kirin *Creepy Crawler *Crystal Unicorn *Emerald Pony *Fairest Foal *Fall Foal *Festive Foal *Feyknight *Flame Kirin *Garnet Pony *Gingerbread Pony *Grand Unicorn *Hornflower *Horseman's Steed *Jade Kirin *Jetstream *Libra *Little Red *Magnolia Mare *Maid Mareian *Maregonna *Matripony *Norse Horse *Opal Pony *Painted Pony *Parade Pony *Pearl Pony *Peony Pony *Peridot Pony *Petal Pony *Pinata Pony *Poppy Pony *Prize Pony *Rapunzel *Rocking Horse *Romance Prancer *Ruby Pony *Sapphire Pony *Seafoam Unicorn *Set *Shadow Kirin *Shamrock Steed *Sir Prancelot *Skeletal Steed *Sorcerer's Steed *Springbok *Stripes *Tanzantelope *Topaz Pony *Treebra *Turquoise Pony *Unicornucopia *Wave Rider *Wendiglow *Zanzebra *Zapra Quartz Quetzalcoatl Animals Based Upon it: *Aquaconda *Basilisk *Cake Snake *Cornucobra *Cottonmouth Viper *Cunning Snake *Diamondback *Fruitcake Snake *Garland Snake *King Cobra *Paper Lantern Dragon *Quake Snake *Rainboa Rock Rhino Animals Base Upon it: *Abominabull *Adorabull *Alpine Elephant *Amour Boar *Arboar *Bansheep *Beever *Bipartibison *Boarealis *Cherub Cub *Cornucowpia *Cubism Cow *Dusk Ox *Elephantom *Frankenswine *Growvine *Hamrock *Hercules *Hibearnate *Hippiepotomus *Hippopot-a-Gold *Lullabison *Mammoth Trunk *Noelephant *North Polarbear *Papayak *Paradise Peccary *Pastelephant *Pigmy *Porkupine *Puffalo *Rainbowvine *Republiphant *Rock Candy Rhino *Rooted Rhino *Ruby Razorback *Rumblebee *S'more Boar *Sheriff of Naughtyham *Slippopotamus *Steamtrunk *Steel Woolly Mammoth *Sungazer *Taurus *Thunder Mammoth *Toronado *Tulip Tapir *Valenswine *Valuabull *Water Buffalo *White Elephant *Wisteeria *Wombattery *XO Ox *Zombee Shamcroc Animals Based Upon it: *Athletigator *Carnival Croc *Chromeleon *Coral Croc *Explode Toad *Tree Frog Skyger Animals Based Upon it: *Bastet *Caracaroler *Cave Art Sabertooth *Celtic Cat *Comet Cougar *Craguar *Dandelion *Eclipserval *Empurress *Felione *Firewolf *Forest Cat *Gold Lion *Hades *Impurrious *Jaguair *Jagustar *Jagwire *Jasmine Jaguar *Kissy Cat *Knitten Kitten *Lava Leopard *Leo *Leopardchaun *Liger *Lightning Leopard *Lion Pride *Lionfish *Lionheart *Marbled Stalker *Neapolitiger *Onyx Direwolf *Ornate Ocelot *Ozcelot *Persian Leopard *Planther *Planticore *Pluma *Professor Scrape *Pumace *Romanticat *Romeow *Santa Claws *Santa's Helpurr *Scaredy Lion *Sea Lion *Sear Khan *Smitten Kitten *Tiger Shark *Tiny Tiff *Tye-Dye Tiger *Typhoon Tiger *Valentiger *Valiant Lion *Wair Wolf *Winter Wolverine *Yin Snowmanatee Animals Based Upon it: *Shoal Sea Lion *Snow Leopard Seal *Walrust Solar Simian Animals Based Upon it: *Aperil Fool *Bamboon *Chimpala *Daredevil *Demonkey *Jewelape *Mad Hatter *Ocean Ape *Powder Monkey *Sea Monkey *Seamur *Silverback Gorilla *Streamur Spark Shark Animals Based Upon it: *Rudolphin Super Heron Animals Based Upon it: *Arcrane *Beegull *Candy Crane *Castlewary *Cheep *Concussive Canary *Crescent Crane *Crowdin *Crowvember *Double Cranebow *Electoucan *Fallmingo *Fluffingo *French Hen *Frostrich *Ghostrich *Glamingo *Haka Kiwi *Humsprite *Ichabod Crane *Island Amakihi *Lilac-breasted Roller *Limerick Chick *Lost Crow *Lucky Duck *Moonbill *Nevermore *Noble Canard *Palmingo *Paper Crane *Pastel Penguin *Puddle Paddler *Rosefinch *Rune Raven *Silly Goose *Snowy Egret *Spring Chicken *Spring Thawbin *Storking *Stuffin Puffin *Thankfowl *Tidal Toucan *Tornadodo *Wassail Wren *Woodpecker Treent of Life Animals Based Upon it: *Cherry Treent *Fall Fairy *Giving Treent *Glitter Gorgon *Libertree *Scarecrow Treent *Spring Fairy *Trick-or-Treent *Winter Fairy Vinotaur Animals Based Upon it: *Ancient Sloth *Beast *Cancer *Chimp Champ *Chromadile *Confetti Yeti *Cuddle Monster *Goblin Gobbler *Granite Golem *Grassquatch *Grumpy Gorilla *Krampus *Land Shark *Loam Gnome *Mistletoed Sloth *Moleten *Obsidian Cyclops *Onyx Ox *Orangubang *Owl Bear *Plutopus *Ribbon Gibbon *River Runner *Rockodile *Seafoam Sloth *Thanksgibbon *Thorilla *Twilight Troll *Werewolf *Yak-O-Lantern Notes *There are also a few animals that currently have no animals based upon them, and are not themselves based upon any other animal. They are the Airy Otter, Dragonfly, Hatchling, Pisces and Scaredy Cat. Category:Animals Category:Base Animals